this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Shelled Brewery (Final Cut)
Shelled Brewery is a possible scavenging location introduced with the Final Cut content update. It becomes available to explore mid-game phase. Overview The brewery is a large-sized map consisting of two buildings: the warehouse to the right, and the main brewery to the left. This map is marked Danger. Players enter from the right side of the map, but can only exit on the right; there is no exit on the left. The first warehouse area is safe with 3 loot piles, all of which are also furniture that can be chopped with a hatchet for wood and fuel. The path connecting the warehouse to the brewery on the left is blocked by a rubble pile. The main brewery building contains a locked cabinet and another rubble pile, all on the roof. There are 9 pieces of furniture in this building that can be chopped for wood and fuel as well. NPC Description and Behavior Continuing left from the warehouse to the open area, there is a rubble pile that appears half-cleared by an NPC. Upon approaching, a woman runs through the far left door with two other men in pursuit. She cowers on the ground while the men confront her about stealing from them, which she denies. The first man starts to beat her and she will try to run to the left side of the map, where the second man will finish her off. If the player is spotted, the men will engage in unarmed combat with the player. Killing both men and looting their bodies along with the woman will yield two Pure Alcohol. Shooting down the woman before the rubble is cleared will cause the thugs to run away and despawn to the left, despite there not being an exit. Strategies If players run fast enough with a shovel to clear the rubble pile thus giving the woman an escape route, she'll bolt to the right side to safety. The thugs will then engage the player in unarmed combat. Injuring one of the thugs will cause both to begin running away. * The direction the thugs run in depends on the player's position. Optimal positioning would be in between the thugs, and preferably in either of the buildings. Players can dispatch the thug standing to the closest exit, causing the other thug to run towards the opposite exit. In this way, the remaining thug will be forced to run a longer length to the other exit. In addition, the thugs run at a slower pace than scavengers like Marko. The two above points combine to give players time to gun the thug down, or to perform backstabs once players catch up to the runaway. * Defending the woman is viewed as a positive act, improving the Moods of the survivors. * Killing the thugs will not lower the survivors' morale. * Letting the thugs kill the woman will cause the scavenger's morale to drop (if they're altruists), and the others at the shelter to remark on the scavenger's inability to act (ranging from neutral remarks to favorable remarks) A lot of Water and Moonshine can be found in the main brewery building. As this is a map with one of the most amounts of furniture (x12 pieces), this is a great area to stock up on fuel and wood for winter. Category:Locations